Yuuto Kiba
(current) イザイヤ (former) | Romaji = Kiba Yūto (current) Izaiya (former) | Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human | Gender = Male | Nicknames = Isaiah (Birth Name) (by Tosca) Holy Demonic Sword Knight of the Holy Demonic Sword Prince Charming Casanova (by Issei) Darkness Knight Fang (used in Oppai Dragon) The Prince of Kuoh Academy (by the girls of Kuoh Academy) Handsome Guy (by Ophis) Yumi (as a girl) Lively Comrade (by a servant of Gragg Forneus) | Hair Color = Blond | Eye Color = Blue Bluish Gray (Anime) | Equipment = Sword Birth Blade Blacksmith Ascalon (One Time User) Durandal (One-Time Wielder) Demon Swords: Gram Balmung Nothung Tyrfing Dáinsleif | Relatives = | Affiliations = Kuoh Academy (Third-Year High School Student) Occult Research Club (Vice-President) Rias Gremory's Peerage (Team Rias Gremory) D×D Heaven Grigori Gremory Clan | Status = Alive | Ranking = High-Class Devil Knight | Voice Actor = Kenji Nojima (Japanese) Sean O'Connor (English) Seung-jun Kim (Korean)}} Yuuto Kiba is one of the male protagonists of High School DxD. He is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy in Class 3B and the school's pretty boy who is adored by many female students and hated by other male students. He is Rias' Knight and a member of the Occult Research Club. Appearance Yuuto is a handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes (bluish-gray eyes in the anime) and a mole underneath his left eye. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Personality Yuuto is overall an upbeat person and cares deeply for his comrades. He's also a very polite and friendly individual, even considering Issei's initial dislike towards him. As a Knight, he has pride, chivalry, dignity, and honor befitting one, and is shown to enjoy fighting fellow swordsmen like Karlamine. Initially, he had a deep hatred towards the Holy Swords or its wielders. But the efforts of the Occult Research Club members during Volume 3, and the souls of his deceased friends, who died earlier being victims of the Holy Sword Project, helped him overcome his drive for vengeance, making him more acceptable of the Holy Swords. Yuuto considers Issei to be his best friend, but also feels a sense of rivalry with him, wishing to one day fight him fair and square. At the same time, he also shows deep concern for his well-being, desiring to avenge Issei after his death in Volume 11 and only stopping himself due to promising to protect the girls of the Club in his stead. Yuuto is very loyal to Rias as her Knight, calling himself Rias Gremory's Sword while also thinking of her as his own older sister. He did not hesitate in joining Rias' team for the Azazel Cup even with the possibility of eventually facing Issei, taking it as a chance to settle their rivalry and swearing to not hold back against him. Yuuto is surprisingly a lecher himself, as commented by Issei in Volume 4. History Originally an orphan named Isaiah, Yuuto was taken in by the Church and was chosen to be a part of a project called "The Holy Sword Project" under the supervision of Valper Galilei. But when the Project failed to show merit, Valper's decision to eliminate them as failures, was directly responsible for the deaths of his friends and all other participants, resulting in Yuuto developing extreme antagonism against Holy Swords especially Excalibur. After successfully escaping the facility with the help of his friends, he finally succumbed to the poison he inhaled. Lying on the ground, he was in his dying moments when he was found and was reincarnated by Rias as her servant Devil. During his initial days as Rias' servant, he was distrustful of her and all those related to her. He later practices his swordsmanship under Souji Okita, who was the first person he opened up to. One day, when giving tribute to his deceased friends, he was confronted by a Stray Devil and fought a hard battle until his master, Okita, comes to rescue him. After this event, he finally began trusting Devils, opened up to Rias and took upon the name Rias thought of specifically for him, "Yuuto Kiba". Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Yuuto has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. He has also shown some ability in crafting illusions, using one to draw Siegfried's attention during a battle in order to perform a sneak attack. Holy Sword Wielder: After taking in the light-attribute crystal, Yuuto became capable of wielding Holy Swords, even borrowing Xenovia's Durandal one time. Master Swordsman: Yuuto is a swordsman of incredible skills who uses it in tandem with his speed, which lets him dominate most opponents. After training again with Souji Okita, his swordmaster, Tsubaki considered him to be Rias' Ace instead of Issei. Upon being defeated by Siegfried in Volume 9, Yuuto trained his skills even harder, improving to where he overwhelms him in Volume 11. He can fight against stronger opponents such as Ewald, a master swordsman who could wield all Excalibur's abilities at the same time. In Volume 20, he is shown to be able to perform one of the Tennen Rishin-Ryu sword techniques of his master. In Volume 24, after training with Vasco Strada, Yuuto's skills have improved to where he outclassed Bikou, the current Monkey King. In True Volume 2, he held his own against Issei in his DxD form. Enhanced Durability: While his durability is inferior to Issei's, Yuuto has shown great tolerance to damage and pain, having withstood blows from even Sairaorg. He could stand up and fight after Siegfried in his Chaos Break chopped off one of his arms, ran ice pillars through his legs and sent him crashing into the ground with enough force to make a crater. Immense Speed: Due to his Knight trait, Yuuto possesses superhuman speed, which he has honed as the core of his fighting style to where Issei referred to it as God-Speed. His great speed has also allowed him to use his swordmaster's famed Sandanzuki, a three-strike technique with one initial movement. In True Volume 2, when Yuuto equips aura-blasting armor around his legs his speed drastically enhances to the point Issei in his DxD form, couldn't locate his presence and his speed surpassed the speed of sound. Skilled Tactician: He generally takes a tactical approach to combat, preferring to overwhelm his opponents with plans and objectives rather than overpowering them like Issei and Xenovia. In his second battle against Siegfried, Yuuto carefully observed Siegfried's movements and used his demonic power to deploy an illusion as he himself hid within his Dragon Knights, allowing him to perform a successful sneak attack the moment Siegfried let down his guard. Skilled Technician: Yuuto is a Technique-Type Fighter of great skill. He often spars with Issei, a Power-Type who can defeat him the moment he lands a solid hit, to train his skills in swordsmanship and melee combat at a much more effective rate. Yuuto later devised a creative manner to lessen the effects of Gram similar to Excalibur acting as the sheath of Durandal and using Gram against dragons as revealed in Volume 18. In Volume 24, he was later shown the capacity to incorporate large amounts of power in a skillful manner that suits his fighting style. Flight: Being a Devil, Yuuto can use his wings to fly. Equipment Sword Birth ( ): Yuuto's primary weapon and Sacred Gear, it has the ability to create numerous demon swords each with its own attributes and properties at his disposal, such as the Holy Eraser and Flame Delete. The blades of these swords can also emerge from any surface within Yuuto's limited area. *'Holy Eraser:' A demonic sword with a dark blade that devours holy energy and other sources of light, the sword can also create multiple appendages that stretch out to absorb light from a long-range. However, it's not strong enough to absorb the holy energy from a true Holy Sword. *'Flame Delete:' A sword with a blade made of ice that is capable of freezing flames itself. *'Replenish Calm:' A sword that contains a miniature black hole which exhibits a strong gravitational force that sucks up almost anything. *'Flame Sword:' A demon sword with a blade made of fire with presumably the opposite effects of Flame Delete. *'Destruction Sword:' A gigantic two-handed demonic sword that's about more than two meters long and releases an ominous aura with presumably much destructive power. However, it could not compare with Excalibur Destruction, and as stated by Xenovia. Wielding it requires a lot of strength at the loss of Yuuto's speed, therefore leaving it unnecessary for his fighting style. *'Sword of Betrayer '( ): Yuuto's Ex Side 'Balance Breaker, which lets him create Holy Demonic Swords of various sizes and attributes. He achieved it in Volume 3, during their fight against Kokabiel, Valper Galilei, and Freed by "merging" his Sacred Gear with the light container made from his deceased comrades. During Volume 6, Yuuto was able to create a defensive shelter during these swords. After he "stabilized" in Volume 19, he gained the ability to absorb holy aura with its demonic power and then use it to enhance its own; naturally, the same can be done in vice versa. **'Durandal Birth: A combination technique between Yuuto and Xenovia, in which he sprouts countless Holy Demonic Swords that have been enhanced by Durandal's holy aura. Blade Blacksmith ( ): His second Sacred Gear and is the holy version of Sword Birth, which Yuuto had achieved in Volume 9, after gaining his Irregular Balance Breaker. Being the counterpart of Sword Birth, he can create numerous holy swords with different attributes. *'Glory Drag Trooper '( ): Yuuto's Sub-Species Balance Breaker for Blade Blacksmith, which creates an army of holy sword-wielding Dragon Knights able to imitate either the speed or technique of the user, the latter was shown during Volume 21, against mass-produced evil dragons wielding the demonic swords aside from Gram itself. However, he cannot use both the Sword of Betrayer and Glory Drag Trooper at the same time. Yuuto can also equip armor like the one worn by his Dragon Knights in order to protect his body or trick his opponents by hiding in the army. In True Vol 2, the Dragon knights are able to use the Demon Swords abilities. He later devised a technique where he covers his torso and legs in armor, creating aura-blasting rocket boosters on his back and propulsion-like shoes, which drastically enhances Yuuto's speed to the point that even Issei in his Pseudo-Dragon Deification had a hard time perceiving it. Demon Swords (魔剣, Maken): During and after the battle with Siegfried in Volume 12, Yuuto gained possession of all the Demon Swords previously owned by Siegfried. When using them, he generally wields Gram and lets the other four be used by his Dragon Knights. *'Gram' (グラム, Guramu): Known as the Demonic Emperor Sword (魔帝剣, Mateiken), it is a Dragon Slayer that has destructive power, which caused Yuuto to consider it a combo of both Ascalon and Durandal. But, it doesn't need to charge its destructive power making it "more" powerful than Durandal. Gram vastly exceeds all of the Holy Demonic Sword that he creates in all aspects, be it durability, destructive power or sharpness. Yuuto still cannot use it properly as Gram drains his energy at a very fast rate and worsens his condition the more he uses it, though Yuuto learned to lessen the effect using his Holy or Holy-Demonic Sword to encase Gram similar to Ex-Durandal. In Volume 24, he showed the result of training with Vasco Strada by releasing its aura on impact, letting for more concentrated and powerful attacks, minimizing the strain on his body. *'Balmung' (バルムンク, Barumunku): A Demon Sword with a drill-like aura, capable of creating powerful whirlwinds. *'Nothung' (ノートゥング, Nōtungu): A Demon Sword that specialises in sharpness. *'Tyrfing' (ディルヴィング, Diruvingu): A Demon Sword that specialises in destruction. *'Dáinsleif' (ダインスレイヴ, Dainsureivu): A Demon Sword that can make numerous pillars of ice to freeze or pierce opponents. Quotes *(To Freed) "—You can continue howling to the Grim Reaper in hell." (Volume 6, Life 3) *(Thinking to himself) "I seriously won’t know what will happen when I am within this group." (Volume 12, Life -1) *"I... will become a sword for my comrades." (Season 2 New) *(To Rias) "I, Kiba Yuuto, will serve as Rias Gremory's kin and Knight, and protect you and your friends until the end of my life." (Episode 6, Season 2 New) Trivia *Yuuto's height is 172 cm. (5 feet 8 inches) and his weight is 61 kg. (134 lbs.), according to the visual book with his data. *Yuuto's birthday is on May 30.Ishibumi's twitter *Yuuto plays the main villain, "Darkness Knight Fang" (ダークネスナイト・ファング Dākunesu Naito Fangu), in Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon. *Yuuto is one of the servants of Rias who had been given a new name by the latter. The other one being Koneko. *Yuuto has already made a short-term pact with an outstanding magician that skipped grades. *Yuuto has different meanings: (yuu) "gentleness, superiority" or (yuu) "distant, leisurely" combined with (to), or (to) "person" or (to) "soar, fly"; referring to his personality and speed as a Knight. *One of the meanings of Kiba is "Sharp", which would be a reference to the fact he is a swordsman. *Kiba Yuuto means "Horse-Rider" in reference to him being a Knight because Knights in chess are symbolized by horses. *His original name Isaiah comes from English and Biblical Origins meaning "Yahweh is Salvation". *He calls himself "Yumi" in his gender-swapped form. **Yumi is the Japanese word for "Bow", but as a feminine name, it means "Beauty", referring to Yuuto's beauty as a woman. **He is exactly Issei's type as a woman. *Kiba does a cooking vlog series on DeviTube called "Handsome Dude Does Cooking," which is popular with young girls. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Knight Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club Category:Rias Gremory's Peerage Category:DxD Category:Featured Article